Suì-Fēng
Suì-Fēng (Soi Fon ''in the English Dub) is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Background Physical Appearance Suì-Fēng is a relativley pettie woman with light skin, dark grey eyes and black, shoulder-length hair with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless white ''haori that has a dark orange coloration on the coat's underside and the 2nd Division's rhombus number on the coat's backside, and a yellow obi sash tied around her waist. Underneath her standard captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she wears long arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with white tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Personality Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance - she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved, stoic and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suì-Fēng like most female Shinigami, is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat. She also seems to be quite obsessed with Yoruichi, and often spends her free time dreaming about the days when they fought together and practiced Shunpo. At one point, she even tried to give Yoruichi a heart-shaped box of chocolates with little success. She seems to love anything that resembles a black cat, which is Yoruichi's alternate form, and she has a large collection of black cat shaped merchandise. At one point, Suì-Fēng is given a black cat plushie by Rangiku, who has just returned from a mission in the Real World. It is also known that since Yoruichi's reappearance, she began to collect cat accessories and had the 2nd Division quarters installed with floor-heating (the expenses were covered by her lieutenant). Suì-Fēng once seems to be affectionately admiring pictures of Yoruichi. Later, as part of the photo collecting project of the Shinigami Women's Association she attempts to take nude photos of Yoruichi while she is distracted, but fails miserably. When the Shinigami Women's Association is tasked with designing a new cellphone for Shinigami ladies, she submits a design featuring a black cat's head with a bee body (the cat representing Yoruichi and the bee representing herself), with a private line that would allow her to talk to Yoruichi as much as she wanted. The request was denied. When Yamamoto commands the Gotei 13 captains to design a Shinigami video game, Suì-Fēng proposed a game with her and Yoruichi as the protagonists. Her lieutenant, Ōmaeda, tells her plainly that she is the only person who will play such a game. Suì-Fēng is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack she orders her lieutenant to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Suì-Fēng show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for Kisuke Urahara be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she still blames him for her mentor's abandonment over one hundred years previously. This is shown when she asks Hachigen Ushōda to place the shop owner in a barrier for a month in exchange for using her Bankai a second time in one day. Synopsis Abilities Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Shunpo. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. It has also been noted by Suzumebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). *'Speed Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long for no more than about 30 seconds. *'Utsusemi' (Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it. *'Kazaguruma' (Windmill): A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Takigoi' (Waterfall Carp): A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. Shunkō (Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines Hakuda and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kido onto specific areas of her body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated. Master Swordsman Specialist: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing an opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward, as though throwing a punch, while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, making her proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Kido Expert: As captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques for more, unorthadoxed methods. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo. She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng has shown herself to be a capable leader. Suì-Fēng has repeatedly proved herself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She is adept at lulling her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that she was buried under with little to no effort. During her fight with Tenken and Gonryōmaru, Suì-Fēng sent the latter flying into a wall with a single kick. Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. She even endured having her left arm cut off, and still remained able to engage in combat for an extensive period of time. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Suì-Fēng boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to her position within the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is trained in the mastery of hiding her spiritual presence from detection. Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Sting All Enemies to Death". Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. : Shikai Special Ability: *'Nigeki Ketsatsu' (Death-in-Two Steps): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (Hornet's Crest), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour. However, for a target of superior Reiatsu, such as Sōsuke Aizen, the crest can be forcefully removed. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. *'Counter-Poison': Suì-Fēng can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself. *'Bankai': Jakuhō Raikōben '(''Hornet Thunder Whip): Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is "too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for an assassin". While using her Bankai, Suì-Fēng's Reiatsu turns light-blue. : '''Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. strong enough to crack the Shijū no Saimon, something Hachigen Ushōda notes to be impressive, and heavily injure Baraggan Louisenbarin. The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion. Should Suì-Fēng not use the sash as an anchor, she can have Ōmaeda hold her down instead. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, but she is still capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Equipment Ginjōtan (Stripe of Inverted Silver): A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Yoruichi Shihōin Rivals * Enemies *Unified Axis Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Gotei 13 Category:Unified Army Category:Bleach Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters